The Perfect Mission
by The Atheists Daughter
Summary: There is no such thing as a 'Perfect Mission' in the Delta Quadrant; especially when the Delta Flyer is concerned.


The Delta Flyer was hovering over a planet, preparing to enter its atmosphere. Inside the flyer was Commander Chakotay, Seven of Nine, Ensign Harry Kim and Lieutenant Tom Paris.

"We should be entering the planet's atmosphere in just over 3 minutes." Lieutenant Paris, Tom reported.

"Good. Let's hope we don't crash this time." Chakotay joked.

Tom rolled his eyes then looked at Harry who did the same thing. Something always went wrong on away missions regarding a shuttle or the flyer. Whether it be a crash landing, an alien attack or even being marooned on the planet with a faulty system in the helm or warp nacelles. So far, nothing had happened, and everyone in the flyer was glad of that.

Seven of Nine sat at the science station, constantly checking and re-checking all the flyers systems. She was always on the lookout for something to go wrong, mainly because it always did. She felt the flyer shudder as it entered the planet's atmosphere. The planet they were going to explore and collect supplies from was uninhabited, as far as they knew. She checked the sensors again to make sure they weren't picking up any non-recognizable life signs since they were now closer to the surface. The computer still came up with nothing.

"Landing in 4 minutes." She heard Lieutenant Paris report. He was sounding very chipper. Most likely because he'd just received news that he was going to be a father just a couple of weeks ago. She still clearly remembered the moment of her being the first to tell Lieutenant Torres that she was pregnant.

Her console beeped at her and she turned her attention to it. "Commander, I've detected an anomaly forming in the atmosphere." She reported.

"Source?" Chakotay inquired.

"None. According to sensors it's a storm." She answered.

"Tom, change course to avoid it." Chakotay ordered.

"Maybe this won't be a perfect mission." Tom joked. At that moment, the flyer shuddered violently.

"What the hell was that?" Chakotay shouted.

"Electrical pulses are being surged through the flyer's systems. We're losing power." Harry answered, his hands darting over his flickering console.

"Tom, can you get to the coördinates?" Chakotay inquired, shouting over the noise the flyer was making.

"I'll try, but I seriously doubt it." Tom shouted back.

"We've lost sensors." Seven reported. "Systems are going off-line."

"Re-route all central power other than life support to the helm." Chakotay ordered. The flyer was going in for a rough landing, again. 'Definitely not the perfect mission' Chakotay thought.

The flyer kept shuddering violently as more electrical pulses were surging through, no doubt from the storm. The three officers and ex-borg watched the view screen as the planet came closer and closer really quickly.

Tom was trying with all his might to get the shuttle to pull up, but he knew that wasn't going to happen, not now after the flyer had suffered so much damage already. He was sweating; the lives of the three people behind him were now in his hands as tried to steer the flyer to a safe landing, well, safe crash landing, but that wasn't likely to happen. All of a sudden the helm started flickering.

"I'm losing power!" He shouted. Just as he spoke, a pulse stronger than any of the others surged through the flyer throwing everyone from their seats. As Tom was thrown to the floor, he hit his head on the side of the helm and he lost consciousness.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, one minute the flyer was entering the planet's atmosphere just trying to avoid a storm, next minute they had been thrown from their seats to the floor. Something told Harry that this wasn't going to be a good day. He looked over to Commander Chakotay who was struggling back up into his seat against the flyers velocity to the surface. Next thing Harry saw was a black pit swallowing him.

Chakotay pulled himself up to his console, he looked around to see that Harry and Tom had both lost consciousness. Seven was still in functioning condition. All Chakotay could do was look at her before he too was met by the swallowing darkness.

Seven looked around. The three Star Fleet officers had all lost consciousness, probably due to the blood rushing to the head. The pressure in the shuttle as it plummeted down to the surface was rising and Seven wasn't sure how much more she could take. She stumbled to the helm, trying to re-gain the power lost. As soon as she'd gained the controls she pushed and pulled down every control possible to get the flyer to fly properly. She shut her eyes.

It took her a moment to realise that the flyer had stopped. She opened her eyes again and saw that it was hovering over some trees. She had stopped an accident, a serious accident that could have caused her and the three officers their deaths.

"Voyager to Delta Flyer come in." Seven heard Captain Janeway's voice come through the com line. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Seven of Nine to Voyager." She stated.

"Seven. Are you all right? What happened?" The Captain asked.

"The Delta Flyer came into contact with a storm that had started in the upper atmosphere. We lost all control, but regained it back." Seven answered. "Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris are all in need of medical attention."

"Seven can you get the flyer back to Voyager?" Captain Janeway asked.

"The Delta Flyer is in sufficient condition to get back to Voyager." She stated firmly.

"Just avoid the storm Seven." Captain Janeway said.

"I will comply." Came Sevens answer.

* * *

After the Delta Flyer had been docked back at Voyager, repairs were under took immediately and the three injured crewman were treated successfully in sick bay.

Chakotay and Harry had suffered from a blood rush to the head due to the pressure in the flyer. The same fate would have been for Tom, but he had hit his head and lost consciousness before it could happen. He had suffered a mild concussion and a really bad headache. All cases completely treatable.

As Seven wandered through the corridors on Voyager, she felt refreshed to know another failed mission had yet been successful.

"Seven!" She heard someone call behind her. She turned to see Commander Chakotay walking up to her. "Well done earlier. The Captain told me that if it wasn't for you we would all be dead."

"I stopped the flyer from crashing. It is now irrelevant." Seven answered. "How is Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris?"

"Their fine. Tom will be on observation for a few days from the Doctor and discharged. Harry's been discharged as well."

"How did Lieutenant Torres take the damage the flyer suffered?" She inquired.

"Well, all I'd say is that Tom's in for a couple of rough days." Chakotay said.

"I do not understand. Why will Lieutenant Paris have a rough couple of days?" She stopped and looked at Chakotay who had a rather comical expression on his face.

"It all comes back to marriage Seven." Chakotay said.

With Chakotay laughing, they both walked through to the turbo lift.

Just another day on Voyager.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager nor any of the characters involved.**


End file.
